Journey into Mystery Drabbles
by J. Merritt
Summary: A collection of Journey Into Mystery drabbles & one-shots. Mostly Loki x Leah. Each chapter is a stand-alone fic. Chapters range from rated K to M and may include Fluff!, !Crack, !Dark, Angst and other themes. Enjoy!
1. Milkshake

**. Milkshake .**

* * *

She thought it absurd.

Hidden away once more in a filthy cave, another great dirty hole in the ground, while Loki prattled and certain death loomed, she could think of only one thing.

_Milkshakes._

She'd had only the one, but she'd liked it and thought it terrible to die having never tasted another. Ridiculous really, since in all her years of existence she'd never once tasted the strange mortal drink. That had been the other Leah.

A Leah that had been Loki's companion and sometimes friend. A Leah that had stolen his milkshake and cared for his hellish puppy. A Leah that had protected him from mortals and demons alike. A Leah who'd share childish banter and secrets with him. A Leah that had died.

She remembered it all in the way one remembers a vivid dream upon waking. Memories of another life, emotions that were not her own, suffocated her, blurring the line between who she once was and who she'd always been.

She felt like a thief living this gift of a stolen life. A thief with a sweet-tooth that even impending death couldn't quench.

_Milkshakes._

She decided, if they survived, they would go back to that diner. They would sit in that booth and they would have milkshakes. She would scowl at his teasing, scoff at his colorful stories and safeguard his secrets.

She thought it absurdly wonderful.

* * *

[ Journey Into Mystery © Marvel ]


	2. Reunited

**. Reunited .**

* * *

"_I may be gone for some time."_

Staring into his vibrant green eyes, words spoken millennia ago whisper through her mind like Niflheim mist. Surprise gives way to guarded hope. Tentatively she cups his chin, as she once had for a distressed young boy lost to her long ago.

"Loki?"

He smiles, one not of malicious mischief. An unusual look on the hated god she has parried with many times through the ages.

"Sorry Leah, I guess I was gone slightly longer than expected. Perhaps we should celebrate my return with a milkshake? Your treat of course, you still owe me for the one you stole. That is, if you still have time for your BFF?," he presses hopefully.

Despite herself, the Queen of Hel smiles. Yes, she could certainly spare a moment for an old friend returned.

* * *

[ Journey Into Mystery © Marvel ]


	3. Hela

**. Hela . **

* * *

She didn't love him.

No, those budding feelings had been strangled in their youth by the cold, sleepless eternity he'd condemned her to.

This wasn't about love.

This was something darker.

She'd sworn to hate him forever. As her fingers traced the lifeless outline of his jaw, a smile bloomed on her lips.

What lasted longer than death?


	4. First Kiss

**. First Kiss .**

* * *

"And this is my Yamblr."

"What's a Yamblr?"

He hadn't realized they were sitting so close until she leaned forward, her hair brushing his cheek. It was a curious feeling, one he was unaccustomed to. He was equally unaccustomed to his stomach fluttering so.

"Uh…it's a blogging platform, for blogs."

"Oh. What's a blog?"

"How can you not know what a blog is Leah?!"

"Hel doesn't get internet."

"That's terrible!"

"And yet an effective Loki repellent. "

"You don't mean that!"

"Of course I do."

"Of course you don't. Just look," he insisted shoving the StarkPad into her hands.

She obliged, perfunctorily scrolling through the posts without much enthusiasm while Loki willed his stomach to stop flopping. After several minutes of silence, and an unsuccessful plea to his internal organs to stop dancing, Loki chanced a glimpse at Leah. She was watching a silly cat video he'd reblogged earlier that day. The small smile pulling the corners of her lips captivated him.

She was most certainly going to pummel him for this.

When he raised his arms in an exaggerated stretch, she spared him a fleeting curious glance. Emboldened by the lack of impending physical pain Loki brought his arms down around her, leaning against her as if intensely interested in the video as well.

He didn't dare look at her.

Seconds ticked by like millennium as he waited for the inevitable beating. He thought he heard her mutter something, but it was lost to the deafening pounding of his heart. Loki was still agonizing over the ridiculousness of it all, certain she heard the unnaturally loud beat too, when she suddenly turned to look at him.

Summoning every inch of courage in his five-foot frame, he pressed his lips against hers.

It was nothing like the first kisses he'd seen in movies. Loki supposed he was to blame for that. Knowing he would only have the once chance, he'd left his eyes open, not wanting to miss. Apparently, Leah didn't want to miss it either as she simply stared back him. He was fairly certain that wasn't right. He was also uncertain what he was supposed to do next as Leah had yet to do her part. Really, the whole thing was turning out to be a disaster.

Feeling rather dejected Loki pulled away, waiting for the inevitable pummeling. For once, he felt it was probably well earned. Ikol was right; he had absolutely no skill with women.

Stealing a glance her way, the lack of violence suddenly became clear. She was blushing. LEAH WAS BLUSHING! A rush of euphoria plastered a smile to his face. Leah caught his eye, her blush deepening. Immediately she turned her attention back to the StarkPad grumbling about missing the end of her video.

"How do I make it go back?"

"Like this," he obliged, dragging his finger across the screen. The video soon resumed and he settled comfortably against her.

She elbowed him for his troubles.

* * *

[ Journey Into Mystery © Marvel ]


End file.
